


Possession of the Soul

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: A darker PWP about events following the episode 'Juliet is Bleeding'.





	Possession of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Possession of the Soul

## Possession of the Soul

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: The boys aren't mine but I still treat 'em well ;)

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for betaing. She recieved a bucket of cold water for her trouble to cool her down. 

Story Notes: This is the darkest thing I've ever written so far. It's a PWP which is basically a sex scene. I will point out it *is* all consensual and I hope that is made clear in the story. I surprised myself writing this. The title (and to a certain extent the story) was inspired by the Sarah McLachlan song 'Possession'. 

* * *

It had been building up to this. Both of them had known it. It had ignited in that same moment as the fireball that had killed Louis Gardino. From that point on, confrontation was only a matter of time. Their emotions were running high and neither of them knew what to do.   
  
Ray had sought solace in the arms of Irene but Fraser had sought solace in the law. Neither had had a happy ending. Ray lost Irene through the culmination of hate and confrontation with her brother. Fraser lost his friends and all he had was his duty. They were both alone again. It might not seem like that to the casual observer as Fraser did still have his duty. The one moment he thought about breaking away from it had been with her. He couldn't speak her name but he had sworn it wouldn't happen again. The bullet in his back was a constant reminder that he was wrong to let his heart rule his head, or so he thought.   
  
He'd known that he should have stood by Ray. He shouldn't have simply risked their friendship to satisfy his own moral code, a moral code that had once been threatened by a dark haired woman. It had been Zuko that had threatened Ray's moral code and Fraser's apparent betrayal had hurt Ray as much as Ray's bullet had hurt Fraser. Why did they hurt each other? Fraser knew it wasn't hurt out of anger but love and that ultimately they treasured that hurt. You couldn't have the love otherwise.   
  
And now? Now it was time to finally show what had passed between them long ago during one night in a cabin in the wilderness. Fraser had known all along what he had wanted but that night he hadn't been able to say and Ray had been oblivious. Except Ray had wanted the same thing and hadn't said it. Ever since they had ignored it but it couldn't be ignored any more.   
  
It had been after the funeral when Ray had come to Fraser's apartment. He couldn't face going home, he went to a place he felt safe, Fraser's presence. They were each other's safety, each other's home. It was quiet as they let the silence wash over them and tried to forget the pain that was going on inside, pain they knew only the other could heal. Pain that had been created each by himself.   
  
It was Fraser who had begun to talk. He had said just one word, "why". Ray had looked up as Fraser further articulated. "Why her and not me?"   
  
Ray got up and faced Fraser who now stood up himself, matching Ray's movement. "I could ask you the same question. Why Victoria and not me?"   
  
For a moment they stared into each other's eyes and saw what it was they had been hiding, realising the truth now.   
  
Ray took control of the situation, slamming Fraser up against the wall and kissing him, hard. It was a kiss that spoke of longing, love and need. It was a kiss that demanded Fraser's submission and Fraser gave it, knowing all along he had craved this. Ray deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in, taking possession of Fraser's mouth as he had wanted to do that night at the cabin. Fraser held him tighter, pressing their bodies together. He wanted this, more than he could ever care to admit. He stroked Ray's back and held him close. He then held Ray's head so their mouths continued to meld together. This connection had always been there and now in what had been a fog of emotion, now it had become clear.   
  
Ray continued kissing Fraser, hard, open mouthed kisses that spoke of devotion as well as possession. He loved Fraser and this was what they needed to show it. He ripped Fraser's shirt from him and soon had Fraser completely nude. He kissed him hard, the naked body in his arms trembling with love and anticipation. There was no fear. Fraser didn't fear this love. The feeling of his erection, naked as it was in the light of dusk, against Ray's clothing caused him incredible feelings.   
  
Fraser let Ray lead him the bed. In truth he went first, walking them backwards. When his knees hit the back of the bed, and he fell, Ray landed firmly on top. Ray was still fully clothed and now had started to push his clothed erection against Fraser's naked one. For a moment he stopped.   
  
He got up and quickly shed his clothes. He lay back down on Fraser and roamed across his face and chest with bruising kisses. He wanted to feel everything. Want, need, take. Fraser lay there revelling in the attention. He needed this, they both did. Right now he needed it more than he ever needed anything. He pulled Ray to him as Ray kissed him, mapping out his territory with his lips.   
  
Ray stopped his ministrations to Fraser's chest and then moved further down. He stared at Fraser's genitals and thought for a moment. Then he smiled. Not in his face but in his eyes. He grasped Fraser's legs and pushed them so Fraser's knees were at his shoulders. Fraser knew now what Ray was intending and held his knees in position.   
  
Ray gently licked the area around his anus, loosening it. He took a finger and put it in Fraser's mouth. Fraser got it wet, knowing what Ray intended. But that knowledge didn't stop his surprise when it finally entered him. Ray was gently stroking the inner wall. There was no sound other than an `hmmm'. Then Ray got up leaving Fraser where he was, open, vulnerable, slightly trembling, his erection straight up in the air, leaking profusely. But Fraser would wait. He had waited so long for this anyway.   
  
Ray returned with a bottle of oil and coated two fingers. He shoved them deep in Fraser's heat and Fraser felt he might come at any moment. It was pleasure of the highest sort. It was everything to him. Next came another finger and Fraser couldn't wait. He was so close but he knew he had to wait. In a moment he would be filled, complete and that was what he wanted.   
  
Ray stood up and liberally coated his erection. Fraser watched and licked his lower lip. He knew soon it would be inside him; soon Ray would finally take him and all that repressed longing would be fulfilled in one glorious moment. Ray came back on the bed and got into position. Their eyes locked for a brief moment and their desires passed between them without words.   
  
Ray thrust hard into Fraser and was inside him in just the one stroke. There had been no easing in. Fraser wouldn't have wanted that, neither did Ray. This was all or nothing. Ray paused inside getting use to the feeling. Fraser was all round his cock and Ray loved it. It was tight, hot and perfect. Fraser legs were now resting on Ray's shoulders. Gently Ray lifted one of Fraser's hands and pressed it, hard, against Fraser's own belly. There Fraser could feel Ray, hard inside him, and he smiled. He was complete. It had hurt when Ray had thrust into him and the pain still remained but he didn't want gentle, he wanted it hard. They had achieved perfect communion. Fraser had needed that and it began.   
  
Ray began to thrust in and out and slowly Fraser felt the pain give way to the most incredible pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Ray and put his hands on Ray's butt pulling him closer, wanting them to meld their bodies together. As Ray thrust into him, Fraser thrust up meeting Ray's every stroke, glorying in the feeling as it came hard and fast. Ray hit his special spot and Fraser nearly came but he felt he had to hang on just a few more moments. Ray was inside him and he wanted to savour every second.   
  
Ray too thrust knowing he was coming close. This wasn't sex or fucking or making love. This was mating. He was claiming the Mountie as his own and giving himself to the Mountie at the same time. They finally achieved the perfect level of connection. They were giving all they were to each other.   
  
Fraser had needed this. Ray was taking him, claiming him, possessing him and yet he was possessing Ray at that same moment. They were mating on the level of bodies and souls and Fraser wouldn't trade a minute of it. Their eyes locked and Ray gave one last thrust and he was coming. Feeling the scalding heat of Ray's seed on his inside Fraser came over them both, marking their union as sealed.   
  
Ray collapsed on top but made no attempt to remove himself. He remained inside Fraser until at last he had to let go of that connection. Fraser had tears in his eyes, a mixture of joy and relief. Ray gently wiped his tears away and kissed his closed eyelids. He lay next to him and they kissed again, gently this time, gently but with the same love and passion. They fell into each other's arms and slept until morning.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
The next morning Fraser awoke to an odd sensation. Ray was blowing his hot breath across Fraser's cock. The feeling was very pleasurable. Then seeing Fraser was awake Ray gently took his cock into his mouth and cherished it with his mouth and his tongue. This attention was enough for Fraser to let go. Ray smiled at seeing his Mountie come, the pleasure on his face, just as the previous night. Ray gently crawled up and kissed Fraser who had closed his eyes at the point of climax. Fraser opened his eyes and smiled.   
  
Ray pressed his erection against the limpness of Fraser's and after a few thrusts gently came against his lover, his mate. Fraser smiled more. He was marked with Ray, inside and out. Ray had claimed him. He finally could let go of all the other feelings he had once had for Victoria. He no longer belonged to her. Ray kissed Fraser again before moving to the sensitive juncture where neck met shoulder.   
  
Before sinking his teeth into that spot Ray whispered slightly against Fraser's skin. "Mine, forever."   
  
Fraser trembled in anticipation and smiled when Ray sank his teeth in and then gently sucked to create another mark for Fraser to cherish.   
  
"Yes, Ray," he whispered. "Yours forever."   
  
Those had been the only words they had said since the previous but they had been the only words they needed to say. Truth had been revealed. They belonged to each other, possessed each other and shared a soul. 

  
 

* * *

End Possession of the Soul by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
